Fae
A race of spirits, nymphs and fairies, they are said to come from the plane of Cephiro, a land separate from the mortal world. Rumors also to be immortal and are only seen when summoned or contracted by a mortal, usually through a Rune Blade or Element Contract. Backstory Fairies generally in villages each with it's own set of rules and leaders, but they also enjoy living alone and making pacts with other creatures. They are magical and curious by nature and as such strive to lend others their powers to see what is done with it. Hierarchy Though they all follow different leaders, there are a few fairies that all fairies revere, these beings hold great power and knowledge and are often seeked for matters of importance to Nymphkind. The upper hierarchy is generally referred to as the Arcana. Major Arcana The most powerful Nymphs of Cephiro they hold much influence and power over all of Nymphkind. Arcane Lords *Thanatos - See Heir to Thanatos (Emery and Hero of Thanatos for related... *Akasha *Linvala *Pheles *Hypnos *Maxwell - A great White Stag spirit. Often known as the Lord of the Woodlands. Nymphs of the Seasons *Lizleihi - The Spirit of Winter, she is said to be the force that controls wintertime in The World, a feast is held in celebration at the beginning of winter and at the end to celebrate the long rest. The Solstice Festival of Lizleihi is named after her. *Farore - The Spirit of Summer, she is said to be the force that controls summertime in The World, a feast is held in celebration at the beginning of summer and at the end to celebrate the nurturing of life. The Solstice Festival of Farore is named after her. *Shurelya - The Spirit of Spring *Tiel - The Spirit of Fall Minor Arcana Tempest Lords *Pwyll *Etheldreda Other Notable Fae Other notable Fae and Fae-Halfbloods. *Tytania - One of the daughters of Thanatos. She married Lord R. Keaton. *Lefon - A little fae that Kaider encounters. *Marigold - Servant of Linvala. *Sweetpea - Servant of Linvala. *Emery Muse - Member of the Muse Clan. *Mana Muse - Member of the Muse Clan. *Fana Muse - Mother of Mana Muse and Emery Muse. *Lydia Lyre - Halfblood, later marries Baron Edgar Rice Keaton - House Keaton *Shina Ameri - Ameri Clan *Jack in the Green *Kamelie Tone *Eregano - A playful Succubus. Halfbloods Fae-Halfbloods are often gifted with high abilities in the use of magic. The various clans are divided into "houses" affiliated with a member of the Major Arcana. List of known family lines: *House of Thanatos **Muse Clan. *House of Pheles **Lyre Clan *House of Linvala **Ameri Clan Fae Types *Kelpie - Aquatic water-horses that feed on anything. They are quite feared in both the Fae Realm and Mortal Realms. *Clurichaun - *Banshee - Beautiful maiden spirits. Are said to cry tears of magical amber when heralding the death of people. *Succubus *Selkie - Fae-seal maidens, able to shed their seal-skin to take on a humanoid appearance. *Siren *Dullahan *Brownie Ranks Fairies and spirits are also ranked as they grow in magical abilities. #Fluxus - The ranking given to Nymphs with legendary power, the Nymphs of the Seasons all hold this title and rank. #Elder - Powerful Nymphs that have decided to lead a village instead of contracting with a "master". #Magus - Powerful Nymphs that have contracted with a "master". #Enchanter or Enchantress - advanced Nymphs that can no longer increase in power through traditional methods #Apprentice - Novice and newborn Nymphs Wings Fae are categorized by that amount of "spiritual" wings they have. These wings appear when using mana and are translucent but tinted with their color of mana. *Unwinged - Newborn or very weak Fae, *Two winged - low-level *Four winged - mid-level *Six winged - high-level Further classification falls upon the look of the wings. There are also reported cases of fae with odd numbered wings. Human-Fae hybrids typically have faded wings, if any, or have a translucent wing tattoo instead. Fae Artifacts *Sword of the Merrow *Collbrande - Types of Fae-swords that emit a mana causing them to glow. They are said to be able to pierce pierce magic. Fae Locations and Terminology *Bed of the Clurichaun, a wine cellar of drinks long forgotten. *Path of Banshee's Wail. *Key of Shiva *Cephiro - Home Plane of all Fae, Atlas school of Thaumaturgy is said to be located here. *Forest of Shurelya *Staircase of Eternity - A Fae Gate on the sky island of Bamboo Grove. *Mirror of the Scarlet Moon - A Fae Gate on Nicaea, Land of the Scarlet Moon. See Also Notes *The Great Luminaria War or War of the Lanterns Category:Species